


Неловкая ситуация

by yolo_jackie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, during episode 4x08
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Т9-62 Леон/Ланселот. "- Неловкая ситуация" – "Ты так думаешь?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неловкая ситуация

Леон считает, что пустынные вечером коридоры Камелота всегда располагают к раздумиям. Наверное, именно поэтому он врезается в Ланселота и как следует замечает его, только когда недавно воскресший первый рыцарь прижимает его к стенке, обдавая горячим дыханиям и гневно сверкая глазами.  
\- Неловкая ситуация, - бормочет Леон.  
\- Ты так думаешь? – насмешливо осведомляется Ланселот, который, по всей видимости, совершенно не собирается ослаблять хватку. Коридоры Камелота еще никогда не казались Леону столь узкими и неожиданно жаркими.  
\- Я прошу прощения, мне стоило смотреть по сторонам, - склоняет голову Леон. Смотреть в глаза Ланселоту почему-то не хочется.  
\- Будь добр, - насмешка из его голоса никуда не исчезает, но он отодвигается, предоставляя Леону свободу действий. – Спокойной ночи, Леон, - говорит Ланселот, прежде чем продолжить прерванный путь.  
Леон молча смотрит ему вслед, отмечая, что стена за его спиной оказалась весьма кстати.

*  
Леон знает, что погребальной церемонией занимается Мерлин, но придти не решается. С него достаточно первой – после похода на Остров Блаженных – и Леон точно знает, что вторую видеть не хочет. Иначе ему придется смотреть на побледневшее, чуть заострившееся лицо мертвеца, а Леон не желает видеть Ланселота мёртвым. 

Первый рыцарь уже однажды непостижимым образом обманул смерть.   
И черт бы его побрал, если он не сумеет вернуться и на этот раз.


End file.
